Compensation
by SuperGaufrette
Summary: Levi appelle Eren, Eren doit obéir. Two shots Eren/Levi Yaoi avec Lemon. Rating M pour le Lemon dans la 2è partie.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Un nouveau Two-shots, c'est du Yaoi cette fois ci, avec du Lemon, toujours sur l'univers de Hajime Isayama, cette fois ci. J'ai essayé de faire au moins OOC possible, mais bon, je n'en sais rien.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages, ni le lieu ne m'appartiennent, ils font partie du manga "Shingeki No Kojin" d'Hajime Isayama, je me permets tout simplement de les manipuler à ma guise, m'amusant presque cruellement à en faire des pantins.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

 **Compensation**

« Nous devons parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?! » Répondis-je, surpris.

Levi me prit par la main, et m'entraîna jusque ses quartiers, il me fit asseoir sur son lit, et me regarda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Eren ?!

Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu as attiré mon attention, et depuis, je ne peux m'en défaire. Tu me rends fou. » A ces mots, il prit sa tête dans ses mains, je le regardais, éberlué.

« Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, j'ai essayé de te faire partir je t'ai malmené, j'ai essayé de te faire péter un câble, de te rendre fou de fatigue avec des entraînements sans fin, du ménage sans cesse. Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de visiter mes pensées. »

« Eh bien… Dis-je, gêné, Je suis… Désolé ?

\- Oh, non, cette fois ci, les excuses ne suffiront pas. » Répondit-il, les yeux remplis d'une lueur lubrique, malsaine, me fixant.

« C'est pourtant tout ce que je peux faire.

-Non, cette nuit, ce soir, tu seras mien. Je nous ai mis en congés, tous les deux, aujourd'hui et demain, comme ça, personne n'en saura rien, personne ne nous dérangera. Tu diras à tes amis que tu es malade, et que tu vas voir Petra à l'infirmerie, ça devrait marcher. Dis leur aussi de ne pas venir te voir là bas, que tu as besoin de repos, sinon, ce sera à Erwin de s'occuper d'eux. »

Ca m'avait tout l'air d'une menace, je n'aimais pas ça, mais je le laissait continuer, respectueux de mon aîné.

« Je m'occuperais d'informer Petra et le commandant de notre… Rendez-vous. »

« - Wowowow ! Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?! » Hurlais-je, énervé.

«-Non, vois plutôt ça comme une compensation, pour m'avoir fait combattre avec une demi-molle entre les jambes et les uniformes que nous avons.

-Je… » Soupirais-je, « D'accord. Je le ferais. »

Je partais de sa chambre, retournais dans notre dortoir.

« Merde ! J'ai loupé le petit déjeuner. » Pensais-je.

« Euh, Mikasa ? Armin ? N'attendez pas sur moi, je suis malade, je vais aller voir Petra.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?! Répondirent mes deux amis en choeur.

-Ouais, je suis juste malade, hein, pas la peine de s'en faire, j'ai juste besoin de beaucoup de repos et quelques médocs, je pense. Allez-y, soyez pas en retard, où Erd vous le fera payer.

\- On passera dans l'aprem ! Lançait Armin.

\- Non ! Surtout, ne passez pas.

\- Pourquoi ?! Demandait Mikasa, soucieuse.

\- Je… J'ai besoin de repos, et avec vous, j'ai tendance à partir en vrille, tu sais… Enfin, juste, ne passez pas.

\- Ok. » Elle avait prit un ton froid.

Ils sortirent, et je m'allongeais. A ce rythme là, j'allais finir malade…

Je passais la journée dans mon lit, stressé, anxieux, mais aussi heureux. A vrai dire, j'aimais Levi. Et je devenais impatient. Vers la fin de l'après midi, Erwin toqua et entra, me disant que le Caporal m'attendait. Il ajoutait quelque chose, mais je ne pus le saisir. Il m'amena jusque la chambre de Levi, essayant de me relaxer grâce à quelques blagues, et en disant que Levi serait doux, sachant que c'était ma première fois. Je toquais, et mon accompagnateur me laissait. Je découvrais alors mon supérieur dans une tenu très différente de l'uniforme, un simple pantalon en toile et un t-shirt blanc sur le dos. Il me regardait d'un air désapprobateur, j'étais toujours en uniforme, il me renvoya alors dans mes quartiers, me changer en vitesse, ce que je fis. Lorsque je revins, il me regardait en souriant. Je me crus sous son sortilège, ou bien dans la tanière du loup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la deuxième partie de ce Two-Shots,**

 **Je vous informe de la présence d'un Lemon dans cette partie !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, j'attend vos Reviews :3**

 **Miu**

 **Compensation, Partie 2**

J'entrais alors calmement, sur l'ordre de mon supérieur.

Nous buvions un thé, je sentais le stress monter, lui, ne disait rien, calme et stoïque, comme d'habitude.

« Bon, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses » Lâcha-t-il, calmement, une fois son thé fini.

Je tremblais, comme une feuille. Il sourit, faiblement, et j'avais l'air particulièrement con.

Levi me prit dans ses bras, calmement, subitement, et m'embrassa dans le cou. Je frémis, presque malgré moi, je ne savais pas comment réagir, alors je répondais à son étreinte. Mes mains glissèrent d'elles mêmes vers le creux de ses hanches, alors que le caporal m'embrassait fougueusement.

Il me guida, me fit reculer, plutôt, jusque son lit, sur lequel je tombais presque, malencontreusement. Il était au dessus de moi, m'embrassait toujours. Il retira mon t-shirt subitement, caressant mon torse dans un même geste.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais faire ça. » Dit-il simplement.

Je souris contre ses lèvres, retirait le sien, soudain grisé par l'ambiance et l'excitation.

J'agrippais son dos lorsqu'il s'amusait avec les bourgeons de chair rosée qui ornaient mon torse, frémissant de plus belle, alors que lui semblait amusé des réactions que ses gestes me faisaient avoir. Je me pris à vouloir prendre le dessus, chose qu'il dut voir dans mon regard, et qu'il ne me laissait pas faire, me maintenant fermement, de tout son poids, sur le matelas. Je sentais déjà une quille dans mon pantalon, et la sienne, aussi. Il jouait des hanches contre moi.

« Le fourbe », pensais-je, avant de lâcher un gémissement, faible.

Mon pantalon dit adieu à mon corps assez vite, et mon supérieur s'affaira à caresser mon membre dressé, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres, me voyant céder au plaisir, et à toutes ces sensations.

Je sentais, au fur et à mesure, des vagues d'émotions toutes plus différentes les unes des autres, du plaisir au désir, de l'angoisse à la confiance la plus parfaite . Je passais une main dans ses cheveux, gémissant allègrement. Il retira alors mon boxer, son pantalon partit par la même occasion, et je vis, au travers de son sous-vêtement, son membre dressé, reflétant le désir qu'il éprouvait pour moi.

Lorsque sa langue passa sur ma virilité, je perdis toute notion de lieu, d'heure, et je ne me rendais plus compte de rien si ce n'est nous, là, maintenant. Mes mains griffaient son dos, et, alors qu'il suçait avidement, je cambrais quelques peu mon dos.

Il me mit, au bout de quelques minutes, à quatre pattes, saisissant un tube de lubrifiant, et s'en étala sur les doigts. Il en fit entrer un premier, la sensation était particulière, froide, mais pas encore dé , il se mit à le mouvoir, me gênant quelque peu. Et, une fois la gêne passée, il en fit entrer un second, m'arrachant une grimace, avant d'entamer des mouvements en ciseaux. Je lachait un gémissement au troisième doigt, alors qu'il entamait des va-et-vient, touchant ma prostate et me procurant un bien fou.

Une fois qu'il me considérait prêt, il remit du lubrifiant sur sa virilité, et sur mon intimité, avant d'y entrer. Cette intrusion m'arracha un cri de douleur. Levi s'arrêta quelques minutes, le temps que je m'y habitue, et se mit à faire de lents va-et-vient. Par instinct, il me mis à bouger de mon propre fait autour de lui, si bien qu'il augmentait la rapidité. Je gémissait alors, au fur et à mesure que la vitesse et la profondeur augmentait. Il prit ma hampe, et me masturbait, me faisant lacher un cri, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Lui, gêmissait aussi, moins fort, plus discrètement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se vida en moi, et moi sur les draps.

Je m'affalais sur le lit, à bout de souffle, nageant dans le bonheur. Lui, se retirait et me prit dans ses bras.

Je m'endormis, et, quelques heures après, en me réveillant, je découvrais un dîner somptueux, pour deux.

« Merci », dit Levi.

\- « Waw, tu as fait ça tout seul ? demandais-je.

\- Oui, pour toi. Tu le mérites, depuis ton arrivée, je pense à toi, et je me dis qu'il faut que je te remercie pour aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime, et que tu m'as permis de t'avoir. » Mon coeur ratait un battement.

\- « Si je ne t'aimais pas, je ne te l'aurais pas permis. »

Je le pris dans mes bras, et l'embrassait délicatement, avant de me mettre à table.

Cette soirée là, deux hommes découvrirent le bonheur de la vie à deux, et c'était loin d'être fini.


End file.
